The Thief's new host
by XzCrimsonTearszX
Summary: What if Ryou was able to get rid of the ring, and what if Bakura was able to come back to life? What poor soul would find him? One shot!


The young man named Ryou couldn't have been happier with life if he tried. He had a girlfriend, friends, and everything was perfect. The best thing was, he had gotten rid of that horrid Millennium ring. He had sent it to North America to insure it wouldn't return. It would find a different host and leave him alone. He did feel slightly guilty for putting that terrible burden on some else.

Aurora looked at the brilliant blue sky with a smile on her face. It was a wonderful day to do chores. "Come on duckies!" She shouted to the 8 ducks, which waddled out of their little hut and started toward her. They were soon following behind her in a neat little line. She had decided to take them down to the lake for a swim. Aurora walked along the shore as the ducks splished and splashed in the lake. Just then she tripped and fell to the ground. She glanced back to see what had tripped her. Curiously it was a box. "I wonder how this got here." She opened the box and out fell a pendent. It was pure gold and the chain was a rope. The pendent was in the shape of a ring with an eye in the middle. And spikes hung from the ring.

"Pretty…" Aurora whispered caressing the eye of the ring. For a second she thought she saw it glow. Shrugging it off she picked it up. "Let's go duckies!" They made their way back up the hill and over to the farm house. She waked over to a little fenced in area. "In you guys go!" She said to the ducks, after they were locked safely in their pen, she made her way into the house. There were chores to be done. While cleaning the house she had felt as if someone was watching her. But no one was there, she lived out in the middle of nowhere, her parents were off on a second honeymoon.

Aurora hung the ring pendent on her bed post and crawled into bed, her black cat Jiji crawling in after her. She was soon fast asleep, the ring began to glow and the mighty thief Bakura came out as a ghostly spirit. "Ah, it feels good not to have a host, and not have to listen to his weak thoughts. But how is this possible? I was not aware I could do this before…" Bakura looked down at the girl. She had long golden hair that looked as though it was touched by the sun, her lips were the shade of the red rose, her skin was pale and smooth, and all together she was very pleasing to the eye. It was this girl that awoke the ring when she touched it. She rolled over and Bakura smirked. "I must be materializing, how I don't know and I don't care." He started to chuckle awaking Jiji. The cat started hissing and jumped on Aurora's back making her stir.

"Mmm, what's wrong Jiji?" Aurora groaned. Jiji growled and jumped on her back again. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then she looked right at Bakura who was still smirking at her. "See Jiji it's just a man watching us sleep…" She was now looking at her cat, she started to yawn but stopped. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she jumped out of bed screaming. Bakura didn't move, he was curious as to what she would do. "Get out!" She screamed throwing a lamp at him. She stopped screaming when she noticed the lamp went right through him. "A ghost?" She whispered.

"Something like that." Aurora gasped when the ghostly figure spoke.

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

"The ring." He gestured to the pendent she had found earlier that day.

"Who are you?" Aurora slowly stood up, she started to observed him. He was pale and his hair was white, his muscles were nicely defined, and his eyes were dark brown almost black.

"My name is Bakura…" He answered. He was slightly impressed that the girl wasn't a whimpering little ball. "Now if you're done, I'd like to go to sleep. And you look like you could use some." Bakura explained sitting down on the bed.

"How do I know you won't try something?" The girl raised an eyebrow while inching closer. Bakura gave out a grown.

"Come her and I'll show you why." A lump caught in her throat as she got on the bed. "Put you hand out. He commanded, in her curious nature she did without fear. His hand went for hers, she flinched but didn't move. As the hands were to make contact, Aurora felt something tingle on her hand. Bakura's hand was going right through hers.

"Oh!" She squeaked. She tried intertwining her fingers with his and again they went right through each other giving off the tickling sensation. Aurora gave a giggle as she stared at their hands. Bakura watched her curiously, she was an odd girl. It would be interesting living with her while he materialized.

It didn't take too long for Bakura to grow use to living with his new companion. He often followed her or watched her work around the farm. She also had learned much about Bakura's past. He was curious to why she didn't fear him after everything she learned. However, every time he asked her answer would be the same. "I just don't." Simple enough, but it still bugged him. "Girl, what are you doing?" Bakura asked, while watching the girl.

"I'm going to wash and brush the horse." She answered gathering her supplies.

"Why?" He asked yet another question.

"Because it needs to be done." Aurora didn't his questions.

"You need servants to wash your beast." He pointed out plainly.

"I don't have any Bakura, and I don't have the money to get them."

"Then get the money, I could never live like this, you do all the chores, clean, and cook. I would never." Bakura had a look of pure disgust as he explained it all.

"Well that's one way you're different from me." Aurora commented with a sigh. "Say you weren't a ghost, you have nothing you once had, what would you do." Bakura stood behind ad brought his transparent lips to her ears.

"I'd take what I wanted and make it like it once was." His words were cold and cruel, but his voice was seductive. Aurora turned to face the ghostly thief.

"Then I pray, that if that ever happens, I won't be here, because you won't show anyone mercy." She turned and continued with her chore. Bakura blinked a few times and grunted, he couldn't wait until he materialized. The first thing he would touch would be her, he had been craving her all week. If it took much longer he'd end up ravishing her. Watching her do chores, do her laundry, it made him think how he would love to have her doing his bidding and warming his bed at night.

"I'm sure if that were to happen, I would show one mercy…"

Weeks flew by for the pair and Bakura as more restless by the day. Through the last week he'd been phasing in and out, and this week he could feel himself coming to life slowly. His strength was returning. He could hardly stand the anticipation as he stood behind Aurora in the kitchen phasing in and out. The phasing ended as it always did, only this time he was alive, no longer a ghost,\. He looked over to Aurora =, who was busying herself with the dishes. "Girl why don't you fear me?" Bakura asked the question yet again. Aurora sighed in annoyance.

"I told you, I just don't."

"But there must be a reason." He moved so he was right behind her.

"Well why should I be afraid of a ghost?" She asked. "You said yourself, you can't hurt me." He placed a hand on her hip. " You can't even touch-" She looked down at the hand on her hip. Her eyes grew wide. Slowly she turned around to face the very live looking Bakura. " How did you…" Bakura didn't listen to her question, he placed a hand on each side of her, trapping her between the sink and himself.

"Now do you fear me girl?" His voice held a hint of darkness to it, as if daring her to say no.

"Well that depends." Bakura growled, not hearing that answer he wanted. He leaned in, so his lips ere almost touching hers.

"On what?"

"On what you plan on doing with me." She was calm on the outside but Bakura could tell there was a storm on the inside.

"Oh I've had that planned out for weeks." He couldn't hold back anymore, he crashed his lips into hers.


End file.
